The head of a conventional drum is pulled over the open top of a cylindrical body. External hardware is provided about the periphery of the drum body for securing and tensioning the head. Unfortunately, this hardware is esthetically displeasing. Furthermore, it can impede the play of a drummer, particularly one using his hands, by presenting irregular surfaces that are likely to be inadvertently struck from time to time. Internal hardware for securing and tensioning drum heads has been proposed, but, heretofore, has not seen widespread acceptance by drummers since such has been costly and complicated in terms of construction and has been difficult to manipulate and adjust.